


How quickly things turned into an orgy at summer camp

by Marms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Orgy, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 05:34:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6410866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marms/pseuds/Marms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I think Tanaka-san is touching himself in the bathroom.” stated Hinata, closing the door of the second years' room.<br/>“I can get why he does, I haven't masturbated in days...” complained Kageyama.<br/>---<br/>Who has the best dick of all the second years? Comparison in length, circumference and... taste.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How quickly things turned into an orgy at summer camp

**Author's Note:**

> I began reading "Nozoki ana" after watching the ova, and it made me want to write smut of my fave volley boys.  
> I highly recommend that ova if you want more smut!!! (no hentai, i promise)

“I think Tanaka-san is touching himself in the bathroom.” stated Hinata, closing the door of the second years' room.

“I can get why he does, I haven't masturbated in days...” complained Kageyama.

“Thank you kindly for the details.” Tsukishima said, more sarcastically than usual, so even the simple-minded teen would get it.

“That's what I hate most about camps.” He continued nonetheless, not paying attention at all at his bothered teammate.

“How many times do you masturbate, then, when you're at home?” Hinata asked, bluntly.

“Guys...” Yamaguchi tried to interrupt them but the rest of his sentence got lost in the red sea of his face. He was still a virgin, and he knew where the conversation would eventually lead and didn't want any of the boys to know.

“I don't know, three times a day, sometimes more...”

“I do it only twice!” Hinata replied, somehow proudly for whatever reason. “Once in the morning shower and the second time before sleeping!”

“Nobody asked you, dumbass” Kageyama hissed at him, blushing slightly. Now the raven-haired boy had a clear vision of his top-secret love interest in the shower, his face contracting at the climax, and he was beginning to show arousal, which he rapidly hid under the covers.

But Hinata wasn't so quick to show anger this time, as he was more curious about the other guys' sexual life. “What about you then, Yamaguchi?”

“I... don't want to answer that, Hinata! That's...” he blushed even more, but Hinata started teasing him and saying things to reassure him, and telling that this information would never leave the room, so Yamaguchi finally gave into the pressure.

“Erm well...” he began. “Say, not everyday... Maybe once or twice a week?” He then turned round to Tsukishima in search of comfort, as he was trying to relax on his futon.

“Tsukishima, how about you? How many times?” Hinata asked, a little hesitant, though.

“I bet Tsukishima doesn't!” replied Yamaguchi in his stead. “He's more mature!”

But the blond proved him wrong and said: “Twice a day at least.” without even showing embarassement. “That's something normal for teenagers like us to do. Hormones. I'm even surprised that you don't release yourself more, Yamaguchi. It might be bad for your health if you keep the sperm in too long.”

“Is it?” Kageyama inquired, looking at his junk, horrified.

“After all that talk, I want to masturbate too... I wish I had the balls to do it in the bath like Tanaka-san...” Hinata whined.

“Dumbass! We all wish we could do it! I think my balls are turning blue!” Kageyama shouted back at his partner. “Is it supposed to look that way?” he mumbled to himself while examining it closely.

“Does the King's penis have finally grown an inch?” Tsukishima teased half-heartedly while Yamaguchi snickered in his hands.

“Hey! My dick is bigger than yours!” He fired back. As always, Kageyama was quick-tempered and not really into dick jokes about his supposedly small jewelry.

“Have you even _seen_ my snake?” Tsukishima snickered in response. “I bet _I_ am bigger. In fact, I bet that I have the biggest penis in this room.” As he was saying this, he quietly rose from his futon and stood up, defiant.

The atmosphere changed suddenly, but Kageyama was not the type to back down from a fight, especially that boyish “I'm bigger than you” kind of fight. As he looked at Hinata, he noticed that he too was willing to prove that glasses guy wrong, and assert his dominance once and for all. He stood up as well, hands on his waist and thumbs over his waistband. Kageyama then looked around at everyone's face, confirming that he was going to do it, he was going to take his pants down and show his cock. No one moved, in expectancy.

Pants on the knees, he put his hands on his hips, as proud as a lion, but the reaction he got wasn't the one he wanted to get. Instead of “oh's” and “ah's”, Tsukishima huffed and Hinata tilted his head to the side. Then, very confidently, Tsukishima put his own pants down and glared at his frustrated teammate.

“And I'm not even hard, unlike you if I can spot it well.” He teased.

“It's a semi!” Kageyama growled. “I'm not hard! It's even bigger when it's hard!”

“I know of that concept, _King Small Dick_.”

Yamaguchi laughed out loud, which angered Kageyama more.

“Stop laughing and show us yours, then, Yamaguchi!”

“I... I never wanted to be a part of this! I'm not... showing you guys... my...”

“Do. It.”

“Yeah, Tsukishima said he was bigger than all of us, so we gotta see.” Hinata intervened. “I'm gonna put my pants down too. On three, Yamaguchi. One, two, three!”

And they did. But if the dark hairs on Yamaguchi's pubis were hiding almost all of his member, Hinata's on the other hand, was clearly oversized for his small body. Kageyama stared a long time before uttering what everyone else in the room thought.

“Hinata... You're big.” He peeped at Tsukishima for verification but as he was already sure, Hinata was way bigger down there than the tallest member of the team. “You... You win this, man.” His eyes were glistening and his heart was beating faster. As soon as his mind was clear again, he noticed how hard he was and tried to hide it.

“That's right, King, it does get a lot bigger when it's hard.”

Kageyama glared at him and grawled, all the while blushing as hard as his face could take it.

“We should compare when we're all hard too!” Said Hinata, cheerfully. “They say that some dicks grow a lot and others only a little. Maybe we're not in the same size order then?”

After considering for a few seconds, Tsukishima turned around, and started touching himself, decided on beating Hinata this time. Yamguchi hesitated a little more but turned around shyly, peeking at the others sometimes, and especially at Tsukishima. Hinata was already in the zone and almost as hard as rock, while the last one waited and stroked himself a few times, in order not to sag.

When they were all ready, they glanced at each other only to reaffirm that Hinata was definitely unbeatable, even if Tsukishima and Kageyama, who were then the same size in length (but not in circumference as Tsukishima was bigger), were only half an inch smaller.

Silence fell upon them for a good thirty seconds when Hinata blurted out: “Hey, have you ever wondered what your dick tastes like? For when, you know, someone gives you head...”

They all responded by the positive, nodding.

“Actually, I wanna taste it too, so I know how it feels for the girls that'll give me head.” His face looked very serious as he turned to his friend. “Kageyama, can I taste your dick?”

“What?!” he jumped, his heart racing. “I'm not gay, you dumbass! Why would I let you lick my cock?!”

Hinata quickly turned around to Yamaguchi, and Kageyama's face appeared sad all of a sudden.

“Yamaguchi, we're good friends...”

“I'm n-not interested, Hinata!” he uttered with great difficulty, blushing red.

The redhead hesitated a moment before asking the last of the boys.

“Tsukishima...? I just wanna taste a dick, just this once... It's just out of curiosity...” His face was so serious and pleading, it was hard not to laugh.

“I'm not against a little pleasure.” said Tsukishima, after a pause. “But don't complain, and don't bite.”

Hinata looked hesitant, as if he was deciding if Tsukishima was pulling a prank on him.

“I've always been curious myself.” The blond encouraged him. “No one's ever given me a blowjob before.”

So, carefully, Hinata went to set himself under Tsukishima, his head reaching just the waist of his tall teammate. He was frowning at the sight of light brown hair sticking to the verge, but after all he was the one that asked for it. He stuck out his tongue, gently approaching the tip, and as soon as they touched, he swung back.

Kageyama and Yamaguchi were looking at the door, afraid that someone might come in and find them in that awkward position.

“Wait, I didn't really taste anything, I'm gonna try again.”

Kageyama couldn't help himself observing the movement, and gulped as Hinata put his tongue out again and licked the length of Tsukki's cock, which twitched a little at the sensation.

“This isn't so bad!” he said, before licking the tip again, with more confidence this time. Tsukishima gasped for air and Yamaguchi was frozen before the scene that unrolled in front of him.

Hinata then grabbed his teammate's verge in his right hand, and pulled a little so the groin was more visible. He then proceeded to roll his tongue in circles around it, as he knew that felt good for him when he did that with his thumb on his own member. Tsukishima was so taken aback by the sensation that he let out a pleasured groan that ended in a high yelp. That unfroze Yamaguchi, who looked at his best friend, envious.

“Tsukki...”

He moaned again, as Hinata tried to suck on his groin.

“Tsukki, I... I wanted to do that to you too...”

“Huh? Then please do... Help y-yourself...” he managed to respond.

Quite hurriedly, Yamaguchi took place on his knees next to Hinata, and shyly but surely, began to lick in time with the little crow. Their tongues met a few times and Hinata, who was now very aroused, felt the need to taste more of him.

“Yamaguchi, have you ever deep kissed?” he breathed, lips red and aching.

“No, why?” They were still licking Tsukishima's member while talking.

“Me neither...” And in an instant, Hinata was french kissing his friend, while jacking off the other one. With his free hand, he trailed Yamaguchi's shoulder line and settled in his hair, ruffling it roughly.

Atop these two, Tsukishima's mind was going off. “That's so hot...” He murmured for himself, eyes wide open so he won't miss a piece of that superb kiss. He was feeling very overwhelmed by the stimulation of somebody else's hand and the crazy visuals down there.

As for Kageyama, his mouth was hanging open, and he was touching himself while looking intensely at Hinata's throbbing cock, at Hinata's tongue when it was out of Yamaguchi's mouth and at Hinata's muscley butt in the conveniently placed mirror. He too began moaning and sweating due to the warmth that was circulating in his body. When he crossed eyes with Hinata at one point, he couldn't keep his throat from betraying him by letting out a loud gasp. He was already close but wanted to last a little longer, he wanted more, actually, more than his hand and that scene before him. This gay-ass teenager wanted to be a part of it too.

“Mmh, Hinata...” he said, as Yamaguchi started sucking on Tsukki again. “C'me here...”

“Huh?” the boy replied, his eyes glistening with both lust and tease.

“... Hinata please, I'm... I'm begging you, come here and do me too...”

“I thought you didn't want it, Yama-Yama-kun...” he uttered, as he still approached him on all fours.

“I'm... Please...” and under his breath, he added “ _I'm so gay for you, Hinata..._ ”

The only sound that followed was the quiet moans of the other two. The small ginger then undressed completely and pushed his mate until his back was flat against the wall. There, he went down on his knees and started licking and sucking, so hard that his victim was struggling a lot at lasting longer.

“Wait!” he pressed. “I want to make you feel that good too!”

They both fell down on the nearest futon and placed themselves in a sloppy 69, on their sides so it would be easier for both of them. Kageyama, to Hinata's surprise, was divinely good at giving head, and it wasn't long before they both came, approximately at the same time, dirtying the poor sheets in the process.

Shortly after, Tsukishima came too, all over Yamaguchi's face who didn't duck in time.

“Looking good.” the former let out, very tired but very pleased. “Do you want me to return the favor? I'll only do a hand job though.”

“Oh sorry Tsukki, I actually made myself come earlier!” he smiled, also pleased. His face was still so warm and a little sore from the mouth exercise that he wasn't even feeling the sticky white matter on his cheeks and forehead.

“Good then. And thanks, I guess.”

On the futon, both boys were silent, eyes closed. Then quietly, Hinata sat up, and pushed Kageyama on his own futon, where he then lied down too, cuddling up next to him. They fell asleep almost instantly.

Yamaguchi looked up at Tsukki and tapped on the futon next to him.

“Shall we sleep too, now?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
